Seconds
by RedSoxGirl77
Summary: Eric, Cory, Shawn, and Topanga have all moved to New York. Shawn sees Mr. Turner and soon his life is turned upside-down! FINISHED! :D
1. 1

Shawn, Cory, Topanga, and Eric took a long, deep breath before Cory touched the knob.

"Topanga, get out the camera, this is the very first time that we are opening a home that is to be ours for the next three years."

"Cory, honey, it isn't the first time, we had an apartment at Penn Brook."

"Yes, but the difference there was that we would be staying there for the next four years-not three."

Topanga signed while shaking her head. "Just open the door, if we don't Eric is going to explode." Shawn, Cory, and Topanga turned their heads to look at Eric; he was jumping up and down singing his own version of Happy Times. His legs were crossed as he started to spin in circles, continuing to sing. He had needed to go since they had left Philadelphia but Eric said that he would hold it until they had Reached New York. A twenty something woman walked by the four looking at Eric.

"Hello," He said simply and continued to sing staring after her. "I like her," he said childishly.

"You may be crazy about her but I hardly doubt that you are on the top of her dating list," Shawn smirked.

Topanga, annoyed with Cory's waiting, used her own hand to turn her husbands, which was on the knob. The door opened to a small, dark apartment. She flipped the light switch to find her new apartment everything she had wanted it to be. A small kitchenette was in front of them against the wall. It contained a standard size refrigerator, a stove, and a small dining bar with two bar chairs. Everything about the kitchen seemed as if it was made for a college student. The fridge was white, the counters black and the chairs an odd shade of green. Opposite of the kitchen was the living room, complete with an old, brown couch and side table. To the left of the door was a wooden desk that had been painted a shade of cream. Next to the kitchen, and farthest from the door was the dining area, with a blue, circular table, and four chairs. Around the room lay miscellaneous broken lamps and bulbs. There was a door next to the desk that led to the bedroom and one near the dining area that led to the apartment next door.

Shawn and Eric took a minute to look around before walking past the blue table and through the door. Cory put down the duffle bags that he had been carrying and followed Topanga as she followed Eric. In the next apartment was the same layout only different furniture. There was no desk but instead two lounge chairs next to a bookshelf with a few old books in it. The couch was a darker shade of gray but not quite black. On it laid an old blanket and two multi colored pillows. The fridge was gray and the counters brown. The bar had three chairs around it but one had unequal legs and wobbled when they touched it. Eric dropped the bags, ran into the bedroom, past the bed and to the bathroom. Shawn followed to find two twin beds neatly made in plaid sheets. There was a bedside table on each side of the beds each with a lamp on it. Shawn switched on the light and opened the blinds to find himself looking over the city. I should probably say that he wasn't looking over the city but at it. In front of the window was a large brick building only separated by an ally.

Eric came out of the bathroom looking relieved. He sighed and said, "welcome home Eric Mathews, your life is going to rely on this place for the next two years."


	2. 2

Four weeks later.

Topanga and Cory are living in one apartment while Shawn and Eric take the one next door. They hang out at Java Sun, a coffee house in which most college students hang out. Topanga quickly made friends with the student manager, Kristen, and was able to get herself and the others a job. Cory works but not as long of hours for he is taking a few summer classes so that the regular year won't be as demanding. Shawn works as a cashier following the same plan Cory is, taking classes over the summer. Eric is a janitor. That's it. A janitor. (Kristen felt that he wasn't quite ready to take on the register after he pressed the eject button so much that he broke it. He has to pay for half of the new one.)

Cory and Topanga have almost completely moved in making the apartment all their own. They decided to go with what was there since didn't want to pay for new things. Eric and Shawn felt that the apartment was perfect as it was, and after a bit of help from Topanga they felt it was a bit more perfect. They decided that they would all have meals together as often as possible that way money would be saved.

Cory is majoring in journalism, Topanga in political science; Shawn hasn't figured his out yet but is leaning towards journalism also, and Eric toward meteorology. Topanga is continuing to do the internship but not going as full force as she originally thought she would after finding out the university offers an extra one-time only class this summer.

"What time do you have class Hun?" Topanga asked Cory.

"One," Cory answered simply.

"I have it at one thirty so I guess I'll just meet you at home" she said getting up to check on the customers. While going to get a coffee and muffin she states that her class is probably going to run a bit late today seeing as she has some questions for the professor about his last lecture, which everyone knows is the college code for I must see what I got on my last paper.

"You're going to get an A," Shawn says. "You can add it to the gazillion other A's you have gotten. Now you will have a gazillion plus one."

Topanga smiles and says, "and you wonder why you didn't do well in math last year."

Cory looks down at his watch; it reads 12:45. "Oh shoot! Kristen, I gotta go, class."

"Okay, see ya later," she yells from the back.

Shawn and Cory dash out of the café and out towards the main street. Both running as fast as they can, they make it out to the street in record time. They stop to catch their breath but begin again as Cory looks down at his watch and sees it read 12:50. The boys run down the sidewalk dodging people right and left hoping to make it on time. Shawn, just behind Cory jumps up to avoid being hit by and umbrella. He finds it odd that someone would have an umbrella open on a warm, August afternoon. To his amazement though, most people have an umbrella open and he stops to look around. He notices that his clothes are soaked with rain. He groans, starts running again but in ten seconds he is back to standing after colliding with another man.

Shawn, without looking at the man, immediately looks down to find paper, soaked with water, scattered throughout the sidewalk. He bends over and begins to pick up the papers, as does the man he collided with.

"I am so sorry," he says still hunched over picking up papers. "I just really had to get to class on time or my professor is going to kill me."

"It's alright, this isn't the first time it has happened," the man says doing the same thing.

Shawn looks at the man and finds the way that he is bent over a little odd. He looks at the guy's right leg and realizes that two metal crutches were on either side of him. Guilt begins to flood over Shawn as he stands up. The man, doing the same, looks up into Shawn's eyes. Cory, now realizing that Shawn is no longer with him runs back as fast as he can. Shawn meets the man's eyes and quickly looks down. The man is leaning his weight on his left leg and the crutches. "I really am sorry, I was just in a rush," Shawn says as he sees another paper on the ground. He leans over to pick it up. Shawn hands it to the man standing fully up. Their eyes meet and although Shawn wants to look away he can't. He backs away and suddenly realizes whom he is staring at. The dark brown, almost black, curly hair and brown eyes caught Shawn's eye. The man was wearing a green shirt, jeans, and a colorful tie that matched the shirt. Shawn realized that the man he was staring at was none other, than Jonathan Turner.

All of a sudden Shawn feels a pulling at his sleeve. He turns to see Cory motioning him to get going. Shawn stands there for a second looking at space. He turns back to Turner but is pulled away before he can say anything else. They begin to run again, Shawn looking back not believing what he saw.

"John..." whispered Shawn only loud enough for Turner to hear as he ran away.

"Hunter...?" Turner said, hearing what Shawn had said. Turner looked on as Cory pulled Shawn away from the biggest surprise of his life.


	3. 3

Class ended a little bit before 3:00. Cory had paid attention the entire time after causing Professor Montgomery to break his train of thought by coming in late, for the third time in a row. Shawn, on the other hand, had paid no attention to the professor nor the fact that he was soaked with water. He was still thinking about the collision with Turner. Shawn kept mumbling to himself, "John..." and "Hunter..."

Cory and Shawn returned to the apartment at 3:30 to find Eric there with a large, turkey sandwich.

"Eric! I thought we agreed to eat together," Cory said to his brother.

"I am eating together, the turkey is with the mayo, which is with the lettuce, which is with the tomatoes and pickles. See? We are all one big happy family!" he remarked proudly.

"The shirt, the tie, the jeans, it was all the same..." Shawn said sitting down at the table.

"Shawn, what are you talking about?" Cory asked his friend while getting him a glass of water.

"Turner, it was Turner, but he was different..."

"Shawn, Mr. Turner was in a motorcycle accident. There is no way that he is in New York," Cory replied trying to get his friend to come to.

"No! It was him. I know it was. But he...he...I don't know...he was different...older...just...different."

Cory pat his friend on the shoulder. "Shawn, we are in New York now, Mr. Turner is probably in Philly."

"You're wrong! He was the man I bumped into. But he had....a...a cane," Shawn said still in a daze.

"Shawn, even if it was Mr. Turner. What would he be doing in New York?"

"I don't know. He...he had a lot of papers, maybe he's a professor at school. Who knows, maybe he is teaching college English."

"Shawnie, Shawnie, Shawnie. If he were teaching English it would say so in the handbook. It lists all of the professors of each major. Let's see. Journalism/English, Professor Burke, Brown, Davis, Martins, Riggs, Striker...Turner," Cory stopped and looked up at Shawn. Shawn's full attention was on Cory.

"What did you say?" he asked

Cory looked closely at the booklet. "Turner. Professor Turner, Jonathan." Cory looked up again. He took a deep breath. Shawn on the other hand, wasn't breathing. He was hyper ventilating.


	4. 4

"Eric call 911," Cory yelled as he went into his bathroom to fish out an inhaler.

Eric rises from the chair he was sitting at and runs over to the phone. "I can't find it, it isn't on the hook!" he yelled franticly.

"What do you mean is isn't on the hook...it's always on the hook."

"I mean it isn't there, look," Eric said turning his head to the phone hook on the kitchen counter. Nothing was there.

"Eric, get the car keys. We are going to have to take him there ourselves." Cory got out a piece of paper stating that they were at the hospital and that Topanga should meet them there.

Eric picked up Shawn and held him in his arms as Cory led the way down the stairs towards the garage that held their car. Shawn was placed in the back while Cory drove and Eric was in the passenger seat constantly checking on Shawn.

Cory reached there in a few minutes and quickly called for somebody to help them. Shawn was helped by some paramedics at the door who had been on their afternoon break. Cory ran with them as they rushed Shawn to the second floor where he could be helped. They took Shawn into a restricted area where Cory was not allowed to go. Eric came running in as Cory sat down in the waiting room.

"Where is he? What did they do with him?" Eric yelled to Cory.

Cory, who was out of breath, shrugged and pointed his head to the restricted area.

"Do you know anything...anything at all?" Eric asked him.

"Nothing," Cory said breathing heavily.

Eric sat down next to Cory and a few minutes later was joined by a frantic Topanga.

"I got your note is everything all right?"

"He's in there now...we haven't spoken to anyone yet," Cory answered calming down his wife.

"What happened, why is he here?" she asked in a panic.

"He just...he started to...breath, heavily." Cory was still a little shaken and was not yet able to relive the moment. "Come on, sit, there's nothing we can do now but wait."

Topanga took the seat on the other side of Cory. She sat there holding his hand adjusting he position every so often.

They sat there for an hour and a half barely say two words to each other. Topanga tried to do some of her work but couldn't concentrate. She left to get some coffee from the cafeteria. She entered the cafeteria to find a tray of styrofoam cups. She took one and pushed the button for the coffee. What came out was a dark brown mush that didn't have the slightest resemblance to coffee.

"It's better from the vending machines," a man behind her said. She turned around to find herself staring at a man on crutches. She didn't mean to but immediately looked down at the man's leg. His right leg was crossed over on top of his left. "Trust me, I have this stuff before," he said not minding her looking down.

"Does it ever have any sort of resemblance to coffee?" she asked hopefully.

"None that you would recognize," he said kindly.

Topanga looked up into the man's face. She instantly recognized the eyes and stood back. The man did the same. Jonathan Turner looked into the eyes of another one of his former students.

"Topanga! The doctor just came back, we can see Shawn now." Eric said sticking his head into the cafeteria.

"Coming," she said still turned toward Turner but running towards Eric.

Turner stood there surprised at what had just happened. He had not only seen two of his former students today, but one of them was in the hospital.


	5. 5

Topanga, Cory, and Eric entered a white room with little slashes of pastel colors everywhere. Shawn was there, in bed, resting his head on a few pillows.

"Hey, guys," he said softly.

"Hey," replied Cory, "How ya doing?"

"I've had better days," Shawn said smiling. He sits up as Cory sits down on the bed and Eric in the chair by the bed. Topanga leans against a wall looking into a barren corner of the room. Shawn catches her eye and says, "Topanga, you can look at me, I won't be disgusted, I promise."

Topanga looks up at Shawn. "Huh? Oh sorry, just got...stuff on my mind."

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?" Shawn asked her.

"Oh, just...well...stuff! It's hard to explain, and if I could explain it I would but...I cant," she responded.

"I see... You know, the last time I was in a hospital was the day that my dad died," said Shawn quietly.

Cory, Topanga, and Eric all look down, they were all there when the doctor came in and told them the news. Chet Hunter had died of a massive heart attack. Shawn and his half brother Jack took it very difficultly. They were all silent.

"Shawn, about today, you know, the whole Turner thing..." Cory said but was interrupted.

"Yeah, I know, I mean...it was...it was... odd, weird, I don't know...I was just...well...yeah," Shawn said trying to make sense but not.

"Wait. What are you talking about?" Topanga asked completely confused.

"Umm...Shawn saw Mr. Turner today. When we were running to class he bumped into him...or so he claims," Cory said filling her in.

"Oh good," Topanga said.

The other three looked at her questioningly.

"Well, I thought I saw him just now but Eric pulled me away. And the more I thought about it, the more I thought I was crazy. Least now I know I'm not alone!"

"You saw him?" Shawn asked surprisingly. "Here?"

"Yea, just a few minutes ago. He had crutches...you don't think that it was from the...well...you know..." Topanga winces, "...the accident?"

"I...I...I don't know. Maybe. It's possible," Shawn said turning to put his legs to the floor. "Cory, can you hand me my clothes?"

Cory handed Shawn his leather jacket, jeans, and red shirt. Shawn finished getting dressed as the doctor came in. "Shawn Hunter? It seems you just started to hyperventilate, not a big problem but I am going to give you an inhaler. Take this every four hours with the exception of sleeping hours. Do you know how one works?" the doctor asked Shawn.

"Yeah, I know. So other than this am I free to go?" Shawn asked impatiently.

"Yup, you already have your clothes on so I just need you to sign here and you can be on your way." Shawn took the pen the doctor handed him and signed on the dotted line.

Shawn, Cory, Eric, and Topanga left the hospital at 6:45.

"You want to order in?" Cory asked the others.

"Sure, why not?" Eric answered.

The four headed back to the apartments after a day full of surprises and excitement.


	6. 6

The next few days happened without collisions or emergency room visits. Cory and Shawn continued to go to class as normally as did Topanga. Eric was promoted to stock manager after fully paying Kristen back and after a bit of groveling. Topanga's special class was over for the summer so she decided to take English with Shawn and Cory.

Topanga, Cory, Shawn, and Eric all sat together on the couch at Java Sun during their day off. They hadn't spoken about that Turner incident since they got home from the hospital. Topanga was looking over an overview of the English class she had decided to take.

"Hey, guys. Look at this," she said pointing to a paragraph that described the English class. "Says here that is it taught by Professor Jamison and Professor...oh my god! Professor Turner!"

They three boys almost spilt their coffee. Shawn, reading it says," Prof. Turner, a Connecticut native, comes to NYU by way of John Adams High School in Philadelphia. Teaching there for five years, and seven before that in Connecticut he joins this university as an English professor hoping to bring a new way of learning to the table." Shawn looked up at Cory and Eric who stood behind him. His, Cory's, Topanga's, and Eric's eyes were wide open with surprise.

"Oh my god! He's teaching here? He's teaching _our _class?" Topanga was frantically. "We haven't seen him since the accident and all of a sudden he's my teacher? What's next? Mr. Feeny shows up at our doorstep asking for a cup of coffee?" Topanga asks panicking.

"This is becoming Twilight Zone weird. Come down, Topanga. If he is going to teach your class he would be teaching Shawn and my class also," Cory said, trying to calm her down.

Shawn took a long, deep breath. "Class begins on Monday, what do we do? Act like we have never seen him before? Pretend that he exists only as our teacher?"

"Maybe we should see how he acts as our teacher, he may not want to confront us so we shouldn't do that to him either," Topanga said calmed down.

Shawn rubbed his face trying to make sense of all of this. He wanted to confront Turner but didn't know how. For right now, he figured he would just continue to live his life, that is, until Monday comes around.


	7. 7

Friday, Saturday, and Sunday passed without any excitement. Eric left New York for two weeks at home. But when Monday came Topanga, Shawn, and Cory were all nervous for their upcoming class. They worked almost all of Monday trying to keep their minds off of class but when 1:00 rolled around nothing could be done.

"Maybe we could skip this class and try for it next semester, then we would have the chance to get Professor Jamison," Cory said trying hard to think of a way to change professors.

Topanga, Cory, and Shawn were walking down the street towards class. Shawn wasn't talking. He felt that he would get sick any moment, but he didn't want to admit that to the other two.

They all stood outside the auditorium too nervous to move. They wanted to go in but somehow couldn't manage to move their feet.

"You guys, this is silly, there is no reason that we should be nervous. It's Turner, not the Boogie Man!" Topanga said trying to force the guys to go.

"If you think this is so silly why don't you go in?" Shawn said challenging her.

"Oh, god no. There is no chance that I am going in there without you two right behind me."

"We have to go in soon, it's almost time for class to start, and I don't want to start out being late for class," Cory said pulling the door open.

Topanga and Shawn followed him in and took the only seats available, front row seats.

The clock struck 1:00 and they could hear the bell chime one time. Cory, Shawn, and Topanga looked at each other. Topanga reached down to get a pen from her bag. Just then Turner walked in. He was still using crutches. He went over to his desk and sat down putting his things away. The talking in the class stopped. Topanga, after grabbing her pen, sat up, strait, too nervous to look anywhere but the very front. Shawn took a deep breath. Cory just watched as Turner came in.

After getting everything straighten out Turner began the class," Hello and welcome to English Literature. In this class we will be reading several classics and evaluating the way that the author chose to write. We will be looking at their ways of wording, dialect, and descriptions. Then we will watch the movie of the book and compare the two. We will decide if the producers made the correct choice in actors and how they interpreted the book. Then I will ask you to write some constructive criticism on how they could have made the movie better. But for today I just want to introduce myself and get to know you all a little bit better." Turner had yet to look up at the class. He pulled out a clipboard and began again. "What we're going to do is I am going to call your name out and I want you to give me your favorite book, author, and reasons why you chose what you did., Brown, Abigail!" he said finally looking up. He caught the eye of Cory and sat up straight. He didn't hear what Abigail had said. He sat there looking to each side of Cory, seeing Topanga and Shawn. He stared at Shawn for a little bit until one of the students asked him a question. Turner looked down at his list. He called out, "Matthews, Cory."

Cory sat for a moment not sure of what to do. Shawn nudged him to stand up. "I'm Cory Matthews and my favorite book is To Kill a Mockingbird and Harper Lee is my favorite author." Cory sat down shocked that Turner had called on him.

After almost everyone had been called Turner told the class a bit about himself. "My name is Jonathan Turner, and please, please, don't call me professor. I am Mr. Turner to you all," he said looking at each face. "I am originally from a small town in Connecticut but have been living in Philadelphia for the past few years. I taught at John Adams High while there. I don't really know what else you need to know so I am free to questions about myself or this course."

"Aren't you going to explain the whole crutches thing?" a student yelled form the back.

"Oh! Right, course...ummmm...well, what do you want me to say? I broke my leg, now I used crutches, it's pretty straight forward." Turner stood up, crutches under both arms, and started to walk around. "Anything else?" Everyone was silent. "Okay then, the first book that we will be reading..." The rest of the class was about the course. Turner tried to keep his eye off of Shawn but once he got it there he wasn't able to look away with ease. He was surprised to see Shawn so grown up. To see him with a beard, and multi colored hair. After class was finished Turner leaned against the front of his desk as the students filed by.

Cory, Shawn, and Topanga were questioning what to do. Should they go and say hello or should they leave without saying anything. The entire class they hadn't said anything directly to him. They only spoke once and that was at the beginning when they spoke to the class.

They had decided that it was best to speak to him while leaving. The three of them went up to his desk but as soon as they got there Shawn started to get sick and ran off. Topanga and Cory followed along no looking back on Turner. Jonathan watched them go by but didn't bother to stop them. He sat down in his chair and started to rub his right leg. It was sore; it had been for the past three years.


	8. 8

Shawn ran out the class door and through the main building's door. He had no idea where he was going but didn't feel like stopping and figuring out. When he reached the main street he continued to run as fast as he could getting as far away from the others as possible. He headed down the street still sprinting, dodging people as he went.

Shawn eventually lost his breath about a quarter of a mile away from where he had begun. He came upon this small bookstore and decided to go in. The store was a picture perfect typical bookstore. It was lined with hundreds upon hundreds of books of all sorts. One area has a sign over it saying used books. He went over and picked one out. On the back cover it read: David hadn't seen his father in fifteen years. Suddenly his mother is killed and he is faced with the problem of getting to know his father, his stepmother, and stepsiblings for the first time while also coping with the death. Day by day David learns something new about his father until he finds something out that will haunt him for the rest of his life...

Shawn put the book back on the shelf. He thought to himself, "I don't want to read any book that will ever come close to reality. Another book caught Shawn's eye. Dark Shadows. "Aren't all shadows dark?" he thought. He looked at the back cover. Instead of a summary were reviews. One read," the perfect book to take you from reality and put you into a fantastical, spine-tingling place."

"Perfect," he said. He took out his wallet as he walked over to the register. Shawn paid the $4.95 and sat down in a large lounge chair and began to read.

"It was a dark and stormy night the night of February 15, 1734, in Riverbrook, Massachusetts. Paul Caston lay in bed looking up at the straw ceiling. He recalled an old story his grandfather had told him about the Riverbrook horseman..."

Shawn continued to read. He read for a solid two and a half hours before his eyes started to get tired. He looked down at his watch to find it was 5:30. He figured that he couldn't stay at the store over night and would have to eventually go home and face Cory and Topanga. He wished Eric were there to lighten the mood. He stood up and left the store making sure he knew the address so that he would be able to find it again. While heading back to the apartment he continued to read his book surprised by each chapter. He would look ahead every minute or so to make sure that he was on the correct street but other than that didn't take his eye off the book. At 6:10 he reached home and sat down to relax in one of the lounge chairs but was soon disturbed by the noise coming from Cory and Topanga's apartment.

Shawn went next door to see what the matter was to find Topanga and Cory talking frantically on cell phones. They turned to Shawn when he walked in.

"Where have you been!" Topanga said surprised by his entrance.

"Out," he said somewhat confused.

"We have been searching for you for two hours now! You could have at least called!" Cory said upset with his best friend.

"I'm sorry!" Shawn says with a little offense, "I just had a few things that I had to get off my back. I'm sorry if that got in the way of your plans!"

Topanga walks over to Shawn and put her arm over his shoulder.

"Shawn," said Topanga calmly, "We just wanted to know where you were. You did quite the disappearing act on us. Where did you go?"

"Just...around. If you don't mind I have had a pretty long day and would like to get some time alone."

Cory was about to mention that he had had over two hours to himself but decided not to push Shawn's limits.

Shawn went back to his chair and continued to read _Dark Shadow_. The story continued to shock him every chapter and it just became better and better as it went along.

Meanwhile, next door, things weren't going as well. Cory was making some dinner but couldn't make concentrate hard enough.

"Cory, maybe I should make dinner."

"Why?" he asked somewhat surprised.

""Because, honey, your brother Joshua could do a better job." She answered looking down at the burned tomato sauce. It was starting to bubble. She took it off the burner and poured it out. Cory, stepping out of her way went to sit down at the table. He sat there looking at the empty space on the wall thinking of Shawn's recent actions.

"Hey Topanga? Do you think Turner has changed? I mean, changed in a way that would upset Shawn?" Cory asked seriously.

"Well, I don't know. I realize that he may be different but not so much that it would upset him. We haven't really seen who Mr. Turner is now, he maybe he's the exact opposite of what we knew or he may be exactly alike." Topanga began to stir the new sauce. "Also," she began, "it's possible that seeing Mr. Turner with the crutches today made Shawn think of the accident, and we both know he still blames himself as the cause."

Cory looked down. He was worried about Shawn. He didn't want his best friend to hurt, but at the same time he felt that this was one of those times where Shawn needed to work things out for himself. However hard it may be.


	9. 9

Okay, I know, that the last chapter wasn't great (as far as confrontation goes) but I am hoping to make this one better... so read on....

Cory and Topanga went to bed that night without speaking to Shawn. Shawn, himself, had stayed up late finishing _Dark Shadow_. When it was time for work the next morning he could barely keep his eyes awake. Cory and Topanga tried to cover for him but they hadn't managed to let it slip by Kristen.

"He should have been here an hour and a half ago. Where is he?" Kristen asked impatiently. The morning rush was unusually large and she had been working everyone on overtime to cover up for Shawn's absence.

Topanga hadn't spoken to Cory at all that morning after they had reached work. The constant order and messes had kept them constantly busy. Finally, at 10:00, Shawn walked in the door completely oblivious to the rush of customers.

"Shawn! Where were you? You're two hours late!" Kristen yelled from behind the register, shocking the payer. "Sorry," she mumbled to the customer.

Shawn walked into the back storeroom and put his apron on. He came out with his order pad and tray and began to work. He had yet to say a single word to any one and hoped that Kristen yelling at him just then was the last of it. He was wrong. Way wrong.

At 1:00 the morning and lunch rush was coming to an end. Topanga had made more on tips than she had all the week before. "Look at this," she said holding out her bag. It was filled to the top with money of all sorts.

"That is amazing, I have never seen this place so crowded," Cory said holding Topanga as she sat in his arms looking at her tips. "Shawn, it's too bad that you weren't here earlier," he said without thinking. He immediately regretted it.

"What's that suppose to mean? I had a few things on my mind that I hand to handle," Shawn said very defensively.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I just meant..."

"You meant what, no, tell me, Cory." Shawn was on the brink of hurting him when somebody behind him held him back.

He turned to look at the holder but to his surprise found Jonathan Turner holding his shoulders.

"Don't." Turner said looking at Shawn like he did when Shawn had gotten in trouble before, years ago.

Shawn was too surprised to say anything. He was fully turned around standing no more than a foot from him. Shawn looked into his old friend's eyes. He felt the warmth that he had felt all those years ago. Turner blinked and moved away. Shawn came out of his trance. Before anybody had a chance to say anything Shawn turned and left. Cory and Topanga watched him with surprise but this time, they didn't follow.

Cory looked from the door to Turner. He had no idea what to say but felt the need to say something. He tried to murmur something but just quiet mumbles came out. Gibberish.

Turner was still looking at the door. Disappointed he looked at Cory. Jonathan gave Cory a questioning look.

Topanga stepped forward. "I'm really sorry about that, Mr. Turner." She looked into his eyes and the same feeling of warmth came over her.

"It isn't your fault," he said kindly, "it's mine." Jonathan sighed.

Both Cory and Topanga looked at him.

"What do you mean it's your fault? If it's anyone's fault it's Shawn's. He shouldn't treat anybody like that, let alone his professor." Topanga sat back down on the couch they had been on.

Cory, sitting down next to her said, "Don't blame yourself. He's been acting this way for a few days."

Turner sat down in one of the chairs. His right leg stuck out and he placed his crutches on the floor in front of him. He was unsure of what to say. "Yeah, okay, I'll just let him be," he said half-heartedly.

Topanga and Cory looked at each other. They hadn't spoken to their teacher face to face yet. "So," Cory began, "how've you been?"

Jonathan knew that he was trying to keep their conversation going. He smiled and said, "good. And you?"

"We're great," Cory said quickly. "Just Great."

"We got married!" Topanga jumped in excitedly.

"Why is it that I'm not surprised? You two were meant to be together."

Topanga smiled. Everyone told her that. She had heard it a thousand times, but a thousand and one never hurt.

Cory and Topanga explained about their past few years, about the proposal madness, about Yale, everything. But, there was one thing they never brought up, Shawn.


	10. 10

Cory heard Shawn get in late that night. Topanga had already gone to sleep, but he was up late studying for a test the next day. His brain hurt and wanted to take a break (he did, not his brain) so he walked into the apartment next door to talk with Shawn.

"Busy day?" he asked calmly.

Shawn looked up at him as he put his coat away. He laughed a little, "yeah, you could say so."

"Where did you go?" Cory asked.

"Just this book store, it's a nice, quiet retreat."

"Look, Shawn, I'm sorry about today, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, don't blame yourself, I was just taking a little unused steam out on you. I didn't mean to… well…I mean… I didn't mean to try and…" he tried to finish the sentence but somehow got stuck on every effort.

Cory had known Shawn since they were young; he knew what he meant. The two clasped hands together, then hugged.

"So," Shawn began running his hands through his hair, "I take it you stayed this time. What did you talk about?"

Cory immediately knew that Shawn was talking about Turner. "Nothing, just filled him in on my life, on Topanga's life."

"I take it that I was a common subject," he said curiously.

"Actually, no." Cory answered.

"Really," Shawn said surprised.

"Yeah, we just, we just talked. You know, come to think of it, Topanga and I talked, he just listened." Cory laughed softly, "the subject never came to him."

"You think he's changed?"

"I don't know, as far as I've seen, no. But, like I said, he didn't really say much."

Shawn took a deep breath and sat down on the couch. He put his legs up on the old coffee table, "It's weird, we've known this guy since we began at John Adams, but now it seems like we're back to the beginning. I mean, three years have passed and what have we heard of him? Nothing. He didn't try to make contact with us once, not a single time since the day of the accident."

Cory just shook his head instead of talking. Shawn continued, "It seems like every time I see him I want to confront him, but when I try, I…I…I get nervous, like I can't control my own actions."

"I know the feeling." Cory sat down next to Shawn. He rubbed his tired face. Today had been a big day and he wanted to get some rest. "I'm going to go to bed, night."

"Yeah, night." Shawn sat there for a few more minutes thinking of their conversation. He knew that he would have to confront Turner tomorrow in class. In some ways he was excited, in more ways he was nervous.


	11. 11

Shawn woke up the next morning at 5:00. The conversation from the night before was still running through his mind. He made himself some coffee and sat, staring blankly at the wall. He heard the door open and turned to see Cory standing in the doorway.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Shawn asked Cory.

"Nah, for the first time in my life my head hasn't stopped thinking."

"Life is crazy. Right when you think you have your life all organized a single event can change everything."

"Yeah, I know. Like the time Jack showed up. You were so shocked that you guys didn't get along for a while. Or like the time when Topanga's parents split. She was so sure that she could marry me, and then, nothing. She wanted to break up."

"I guess timing is everything," Shawn said while pouring Cory some coffee.

They sat talking until 7:00 when Topanga walked in. She was surprised to find the two not in each other's hold.

"Impressive," she said after they had told her the conversation of last night.

"What is?" Shawn asked.

"You two were able to work things out without me having to get a WWF wrestling ring in here. Men these ages are really starting to improve."

Cory and Shawn looked at her with the Ha-Ha-Ha faces on. They were only partially amused.

"So," she began, "are you guys going to work or sit around here and bond."

"Be there in a second," Cory replied as Topanga walked back to her own apartment. "Shawn, you uhhhh, you realize that today you aren't going to have a choice. He's your teacher, you need to clear things up with him."

Shawn nodded his head. "Yeah, I know. Just one more thing I have to be nervous about."

"Wait, one more thing? How many things are there?"

"Cory, think, I'm in college. What college student isn't worrying about his grades."

Cory smiled relieved that it wasn't anything really serious. He went to join Topanga in getting ready.

Shawn went to his room and did the same thing. They met a half an hour later at Java Sun.

"Shawn," Kristen said as he walked in, "nice to see you on regular hours."

"Very funny," he replied as he went to the back to get his apron.

Cory and Topanga walked in five minutes later. They did the morning rounds but were surprised to find that there were very few customers. At 12:30 they left for class. They reached the building with 15 minutes to spare so they decided to get situated early then talk to Mr. Turner.

When they entered the auditorium they found several students already in their seats writing down some notes in their notebooks. Cory looked to the front of the room to find an overhead with several notes already posted. He also noticed instead of Mr. Turner at the front desk was an older, chubby looking man.

Cory walked up to the desk. "Excuse me, Mr…"

"Sudak," he man answered.

"Right, Mr. Sudak. Where is Mr. Turner?"

The man barely made a movement. "Hospital. Some kind of emergency surgery. Don't know if he will be back."

Cory starred at Shawn and Topanga, who were standing behind him. They looked into each other's eyes and immediately ran out of the auditorium. Out of the building and down the main street they ran until they need to stop for some air.

"We should take a cab," Topanga said out of breath.

They waved over one of the many cabs circling the street looking for some customers.

"St. John's Hospital," Topanga yelled as she was climbing in. "Please, quickly."

"You're not about to have a baby?" the driver said with his Indian accent.

"What?" she asked. "Oh, no it's our friend. Please, hurry."

The driver was able to get the three there in five minutes. Cory and Shawn rushed up to the doors as Topanga paid the fee.

"We're looking for Jonathan Turner," Cory said as he approached the front desk.

The receptionist looked up at him. She quickly typed in the name and told them he was in room 348. "Go up to level three and follow the red strip on the wall."

They thanked her and started toward the elevator. They reached the third floor within the minute and immediately started to follow the large red strip along the wall. Underneath it was a green one and a blue one, both heading in different directions. They followed the strip around corners and through halls until they came upon 348.

The door to the room was open but none of them went in. Cory and Topanga looked at Shawn and Shawn looked back at them. Topanga nudged him forward but he grabbed hold of her. They both fell into the room and Cory, feeling alone, followed after them. Jonathan looked at them with tired eyes. Cory, Shawn, and Topanga all looked at him and smiled. For a moment everything in the room was peaceful, but it was soon to be broken by the sound of Shawn running out of the room.


	12. 12

The three that were left in the room turned to look at the empty doorway.

"One second," Cory said holding up his right index finger. He rushed out of the room while Topanga stayed behind.

"So!" she began, "how you feeling?"

Jonathan took a deep breath. "For a guy who just had his fifth leg surgery? I've had better days," he said lightheartedly. "Aren't you guys supposed to be in class?"

"Depends, what time is it?"

He nodded toward a clock on the wall. She saw that it read 1:15. "Yup, class has started, but what's English without you?"

He smiled appreciatively. Just then Cory returned with Shawn in front of him. Cory pushed Shawn in front of Topanga and then took her hand and left. "It's your turn now," he said to Shawn.

Shawn watched them leave, and as soon as the door was closed he felt himself being suffocated. He sat down in a chair by the bed trying to breath properly. Deep breath after deep breath went by until Turner thought it safe to begin. "Look, Shawn, I'm sorry if I did anything to offend you."

Shawn looked up into his old friend's eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's just…it's just me."

"I think we should talk," Jonathan said kindly. He knew that they had to start somewhere.

Shawn sighed. "yeah, I know."

"It's been awhile. I would have tried and…you know…contacted you, but…"

Shawn looked up, interested in what Turner was going to say. "But…?"

"But…oh, I don't know, I was busy."

Shawn stood up surprised by Jonathan's last words. "Excuse me? You were too busy?"

Turner knew immediately that he had offended Shawn. He quickly stated, "No!"

Shawn continued, "What were you too busy to even try to contact me when my brother showed up? How about when my dad died?" He was yelling now. Suddenly a woman walked in with flowers in her hands. Shawn noticed her as his old teacher, Ms. Tompkins. Suddenly he was able to everything together. He looked down to see a gold, diamond ring on her right ring finger; an engagement ring. Turner noticed that Shawn was looking at the ring. Shawn looked back to Turner. "Too busy, huh?" He shook his head in disgust. "Forget it, I'm out of here."

Shawn ran out of the room without saying anything else. What hurt him even more was the fact that Jonathan never tried to stop him. "Some friend," he thought. He rushed passed Cory and Topanga, who were sitting outside the room.

"What the…?" Topanga said as the blur that was Shawn came out of the room. She looked to Cory to see him with a just as confused look on his face. Cory stood up and walked into Turner's room. He raised his shoulders as to ask Jonathan a question.

"What was that?" he asked.

Turner just looked at Cory with a disappointed face.

Cory then once again started to follow his friend whom, for the third time in two weeks, had walked out on Jonathan Turner.


	13. 13

"Shawn, what was that?" Cory exclaimed as he finally caught up with Shawn at the apartment. They were in Shawn's bedroom. As Cory stood in the doorway Shawn grabbed his duffle bag which had held his clothes when they first left Philadelphia.

"That's it! I have had enough, I'm going back home," he said seriously as he was packing his clothes into the bag.

"Home? Shawn, what are you talking about? This is our home!"

"This?" he said looking up. "This isn't our home! This just happens to be a place that I said for half the summer. Home is back in Philadelphia. I'm leaving New York. I'll go and stay at Jack and Rachel's place while I sign up for fall classes at Pennbrook. You're welcome to join me but I highly doubt that you will." He finished cramming in all of his belongings into the bag. He flung the bag over his right shoulder and walked out toward the kitchen. There he stuffed the bag with sodas and chips.

"Shawn, how are you going to get there? You don't have a car, I don't have a car, Topanga doesn't have a car, and Eric took his when he left."

"Look around Cory! We're in New York City! I don't need a car, I'll take a cab."

"A cab! It's 250 miles, the fee would cost you a fortune."

"Then I'll take the bus. Cory, if you are trying to stop me, then stop now. I've made up my mind; this is what I want to do. So you're either in or out, right now?"

"Shawn, you can't just run from your fears," Cory said calmly.

"I'm not, he's the one who ran from his fears, I tried to face mine. Are you in or out?"

Cory sighed then without looking at Shawn said, "I'm out."

"You've made up your mind, I've made up mine; I'll see you around." And then Shawn left, without looking back.

He found his way to the bus station and purchased a ticket for the 5:00 trip. Shawn decided to wait at the station to avoid any run-ins with anybody. He took a look in his bag to big a large shoe box on top of his clothes. Thinking for a moment, he did remember ever putting a box in his bag. He opened the box up to find envelopes of all shapes and sizes. Inside the envelopes were letters, written by Shawn, addressed to Turner. They were dated, going back to 1997. Shawn went through every letter to find them all open and smeared. He knew that these must have been read multiple times.

"Cory," he thought. "Cory must have slipped these into my bag at some point." Shawn smiled a bit in disbelief. "Turner must have given it to him to give to me." He went through the box to find one envelope that didn't belong to him. Inside was a piece of paper that read, "Dear Shawn…" The rest of the paper was blank.

Shawn closed the box and rubbed his eyes. He took a deep breath, put the box back in the bag, and took out a book. When the bus arrived he took one last look around at the crazy city that he had lived in for a mere three weeks.

Sorry that was so short but the next one will hopefully be longer!

Shawn reached the Philadelphia Bus Depot at 8:30 and the apartment at 9:00. He took a look around at his old home. Everything was the same; the couch, the kitchen, everything. Shawn took a deep breath and felt a wave of relief come over him. He was home.

He put his bag in the bedroom that Jack and Rachel didn't use. He looked in the fridge for something to eat but found nothing but a bottle of ketchup. "No problem, I'll just go to Chubby's," he said closing the refrigerator door.

As he walked into Chubby's he was surprised to find the place over taken with high school students. "Should've figured. Everyone my age is at the college store."

He ordered a burger and fries and sat down in the old booth. As he ate his food he looked over a college classes book he found at the counter. While searching through the different English classes someone sat down in the seat next to him.

"Interesting, I thought you went to NYU?"

Shawn looked up to find Eric looking over his shoulder. "Yeah, well, New York just wasn't the right city for me," Shawn said playing along.

"Of course, you, the one that hates restraints, I can see why you would hate a large city like New York," Eric replied sarcastically. "Now seriously, what happened?"

Shawn sighed and put hid face in his hands. "It's complicated."

"Yeah, well, uncomplicated it. When we left you were thrilled to go. Three weeks later, you're sitting in a booth back here. Obviously something happened."

"He just…he didn't make even the slightest effort."

"By him I take it you mean Mr. Turner?"

"What? Oh, yeah."

"So one class didn't go as you wanted, and maybe you aren't at the point of comfort where you can see each other outside of school. That isn't any reason to give up."

Shawn looked up at Eric. He didn't normally take Eric seriously but just then there wasn't any other way to take him. "Wait," Shawn said confused. "How do you know about class, and the run-ins afterwards?"

Eric leaned in close to Shawn's ear. "Can I tell you a secret?" Eric asked quietly. Shawn nodded anticipating something amazing. "Brothers, they keep in contact with this amazing thing called…email!" Eric smiled.

Shawn looked at him and smiled, the first smile he had shown in days. "Very funny," he said.

"Thank you," Eric retorted. "So, where you staying?"

"Jack and Rachel's, in the extra bedroom."

"You're welcome to stay at my parent's place. We have a foldout couch and a refrigerator full of food."

"How did u…" but Eric nodded down to the half-eaten burger. "Observant. But no that's all right. The apartment's fine."

"Fine with me. So, you plan on taking these courses now?" he asked modestly.

"I'll think about it. You want the rest?" Shawn asked holding up the French fries and quickly changing the subject.

"No, I'm good. Just take what I said into consideration."

"I will. I'm gonna go. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, me too." They parted at the door; Shawn going back to the apartment and Eric going to the house.

Shawn had a hard time sleeping that night. He thought about Eric's words. "Should I give him another chance? How can I face him?" he questioned himself. He fell asleep thinking of the answers.


	14. 14

The next morning Shawn went to the grocery store to get some food for the empty apartment. He bought nothing but a box of cereal and hot dog buns but didn't realize this until he reached home. Shawn knew better than to try again, expecting the same outcome. He headed over to the college store to get some coffee and relax.

By the time he reached the store it was noon and the place was over crowded. Puzzled with what he should do he headed over to the Mathews' to see what Eric was up to. He felt a little odd going in without knocking knowing that Cory wasn't there but walked in anyways.

Shawn walked up to Cory's room only to be reminded that it wasn't his anymore; it was Josh's. Downstairs he heard Mrs. Mathews walking in the front door.

"Hi!" he said as he came down the stairs.

"Shawn, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Mathews said hugging him.

"I was looking for Eric, where is he?"

"He went out with a few friends. Aren't you supposed to be in New York?"

"Long story," he said obviously disappointed. "I think I'm going to go. I just needed to ask Eric a question," he told her lying.

"Okay, take care, and tell Cory and Topanga I send my love."

Shawn smiled kindly and said he would. He walked out though the kitchen door to come face to face with Mr. Feeny.

"Mr. Hunter," he said with a tone that meant it was nothing out of the usual.

"Mr. Feeny," Shawn said getting straight to the point. "You've given Cory advice his entire life, you think you have any left for me?"

Feeny looked up to see Shawn staring at him helplessly. "What's the problem?"

"I…my fried…Ben has a problem with his friend…uhhhh….Jeff! Ben is angry with Jeff because they haven't really talked in a while and now Jeff wants to be friends again. Ben is also angry because he sent Jeff over twenty letters; none of them were answered. When Ben confronted Jeff but Jeff said that he was too busy to keep in contact. He says this but at the time that they met Jeff had a girlfriend and when they lost contact she was just a girlfriend. Now, three years later, Jeff is engaged to her. How can he claim he was too busy when he still had time to get engaged?"

"I see. So basically Ben is angry at Jeff for ignoring and lying to him? And what is your part in all this?"

"Ben asked me for advice. Should they become friends again?"

"Well, Ben needs to ask himself if Jeff were to die tomorrow would he regret not giving their friendship another chance?"

Shawn turned to leave, confident in what he needed to do. "Thanks, Mr. Feeny," he said, "Thanks a lot."


	15. 15

Shawn went back to the apartment to get his things. He left for the bus station at 1:00 and by 1:30 was on his way to reconciliation. The three-hour ride felt as if it would last an eternity. When the bus reached New York Shawn questioned where to go first. After standing at the bus station with his bag over his shoulder, he decided to go drop his tuff off at the apartment due to the soreness of his arm.

When he walked into the apartment he was surprised to find Cory there.

"I was just answering your phone!" Cory said quickly.

Shawn smiled seeing Cory's nervousness. "It's okay. I did enough yelling yesterday to last me until Christmas."

"What made you come back?"

"Feeny,"

"So, who was that on the phone?"

Cory looked at him straight in the eye. "Turner."

Shawn let out the breath that he hadn't realized he had been wearing. He pulled his leather jacket off and threw it on the couch. "I really screwed up."

"We all make mistakes," Cory said kindly.

Shawn smiled, "not like the ones I've made. I'm the king of 'em all."

"Yeah, well, you're also the best at fixing them."

Shawn realized his hint. "I'm going," Shawn said as he picked up his jacket. "Cor, you do realize that I'm sorry."

Cory nodded his head.

Shawn took a cab over to the hospital and followed that red strip around corners and through halls until he reach 348. The door was closed and he could he muffled voices speaking inside.

"John, it's possible that this is the last one!" a voice said. Shawn recognized it as Ms. Tompkins.

"I realize that it's possible but do you realize the chances of it not. Just, don't get your hopes up."

Shawn sat down in one of the chairs outside the room. He tried hard not to pay attention to the conversation going on.

The door opened as Ms. Tompkins walked out. She turned toward Jonathan and said, "just think positive." She turned to see Shawn as he stood up out of the chair. "You have a visitor." She turned and walked down the hall toward the elevator, but not before smiling at Shawn.

Shawn turned to the room. He took a long, deep breath before entering.

As he stepped into the room slowly Turner looked up curiously as to whom his fiancé would refer to as a 'visitor'. Shawn let go of the breath that he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Hi," Shawn said quietly.

"Hey."

The two stood there (well…technically Jonathan was sitting/lying) looking at each other. Neither of them spoke for several minutes.

"This is the textbook definition of an awkward moment," Shawn said hoping to lighten the mood.

The silence continued until Shawn suddenly began to laugh. Jonathan looked at him questioningly. "Look at us. Four years ago if anyone would have told me that this is where I would be I would have said they were crazy. Four years ago we were the best of friends, and now? Estranged…well, there isn't exactly a word for the relationship we have. I just find that…funny!"

Turner sat there without saying anything. The only sound coming from him was his quiet breathing. Suddenly he said, "you right, I would have called them crazy."

Shawn looked up surprised.

"Look, Shawn, I sorry. I didn't mean to say those things. Words were never my strong suit."

"An English teacher who has trouble with words…that sounds like the Jonathan Turner I know."

The two smiled at each other in a comfortable way.

"So, you gonna explain this?" Shawn said pointing to Turner. "This isn't your first time in here is it?"

Jonathan shook his head.

"How many?"

"Five? Six? Enough to loose count."

"Any of 'em work?"

Turner shook his head.

Shawn stayed and talked with Jonathan for the next four hours about everything. He was able to sneak around visiting hours and spent the night there. Shawn was there when Jonathan was let out of the hospital. He was there when Jonathan had his first try at a wheelchair, he was there when Jonathan got his crutches, and he was there when the cast was removed. Shawn was there when the cane was given a try, and most importantly, he was there the day that Jonathan was able to take his first steps without any help in almost four years.

Hope you liked it! I still have a 'lil bit more to come…


	16. 16

It's the end of the story but since I know that most people like to know what happened with the characters in the future I'm going to tell you.

First off…Eric.

Eric's passion for the weather helped him graduate with honors. He started out at a small, local channel for the New York area but soon discovered that he missed Philadelphia too much. He first got work as a "behind the scenes" meteorologist in Philly but soon left for a job that would let him work both behind and in front of the scenes. Eric was discovered by an agent that decided to work with him to land him as the host of a children's show about the weather on the discovery channel. He worked on the show for the next twenty years and his name became known to everyone in the household. As for his love life? A year after he moved back he met a woman named Alissa. They dated for two years and were eventually married with Cory as the best man. Alissa and Eric had two children together, Sasha and Robbie.

Next up…Cory and Topanga

Cory and Topanga graduated the same year, Topanga with honors of course. Topanga started out working for a member of the city council while Cory worked for a magazine based in New York. They both went on to much higher things, including Topanga running as a member of the council and Cory working as a journalist with his own column in the New York Times. A year after graduation Topanga became pregnant with the first of three children. First was Cassandra, then Kevin, then Tyler.

PS: They did move out of the small apartment that they had lived in during college. They moved into a four bedroom, two million dollar apartment. It would turn out to be the home that they stayed in for the rest of their lives and yet, when they first stepped in, Cory did say anything, he just smiled.

Finally Jonathan and Shawn…

Oh come on…every one of my chapters has ended in a cliffhanger, do you honestly think this one will be any different?


	17. 17

Now like I said earlier, finally Jonathan and Shawn…

Jonathan Turner stayed in the hospital for the next two weeks unable to move his leg. When he was finally let out the first place he went was Shawn's. The two decided to forget the past and base their friendship on the present. After Turner's release he was only allowed to use a wheel chair, which of course made him go crazy. The one month, four days, 13 hours, and 24 minutes spent in the chair was enough for him, when he received crutches he thought that he couldn't be happier. Crutches for another month (he didn't bother to count every second) and then finally a simple cane. Five months after his final operation Jonathan finally took his first steps without any help. He never needed another operation. It had been four years since Turner had taken a normal step and although he would always have the small, Atticus Finch-like limp he enjoyed every moment of walking. His love life was also cheerful. (Count 'em) fourteen days after that first step he was married (with Shawn as his best man) to Ms. Tompkins, in Philadelphia, where the two first met. They had two children together Jessica and Shawn (named after a special someone).

And finally, the moment you've all been waiting for…

Now, I am currently trying to decide if I should extend this chapter to include Shawn or if I should end it. (Sigh) Seeing as the eighth amendment protects US citizens from cruel and unusual punishment I have a feeling that I am going to have to finish this chapter. Okay, okay, okay you guys win…I'll finish it.

Shawn graduated with honors as an English major. In his speech at graduation he said that five years ago he didn't even see himself with a college degree; that changed. After graduation Shawn went to write for a small magazine and later for the Times. He did the inevitable a year after graduation; he got back together with his high school sweetheart, Angela. They were married two years later and had three children together, Leanne, Jonathan, and Jeffery. The five Hunters lived in New York for five years more, up until Angela received an amazing job offer in Los Angeles. She was hesitant to take it but Shawn said he wouldn't allow her to do anything else. In Shawn's goodbye column for the paper he wrote:

When I moved here from Philadelphia I thought that I would be able to start over, create a new beginning. What I hadn't realized is that with my idea of starting over I was running from my past, my crazy and dysfunctional past. My teenage years weren't exactly smooth sailing, my dad left to find my mom, I moved in with my teacher, my teacher was in a serious accident, my mom turned out to not be my real mother, and then, to top it all off, my dad died, leaving me to get close to my estranged half brother. So, what did I learn from my crazy experiences? Well, I honestly thought that it meant that I shouldn't get close to anyone in my life because within seconds they can disappear. That's what I thought, but now, looking back, I can tell that it told me to embrace life, not run away from it. So why on earth am I writing this? I guess for a goodbye, (although this is probably the weirdest goodbye article ever) but to tell you the truth, I don't know. I guess I'm writing this for a sense of closure, but also for everyone out there to realize that it takes but seconds for a life to change, so that you should embrace every moment of it. Every second should be embraced, because it can change as fast as it takes me to snap my fingers. Yeah, that's why I'm writing this, so that I can tell everyone to appreciate life because for it to change, it takes, but seconds.

The End

Dedicated to Malana Nicole Jamison

The best friend a girl could have

August 2, 1991-December 14, 2000


End file.
